csipresidentfandomcom-20200215-history
Paul Pierce
Paul Anthony Pierce (born October 13, 1979) is an American former professional basketball player. Pierce spent the majority of his 19-year career playing for the Boston Celtics in the National Basketball Association (NBA). He was named the Rookie of the Year after being selected by the Celtics with the 10th overall pick in the 1998 NBA draft. Pierce's nickname, "The Truth", was given to him by Shaquille O'Neal in March 2001. He won the NBA Defensive Player of the Year in 2003, the following year, Pierce led the league in scoring and earned his first NBA scoring title. Pierce combined with Kevin Garnett and Ray Allen in 2007 to form a "Big Three" that led Boston to the 2008 and 2010 NBA Finals, winning the 2008 NBA Finals, and was named the NBA Finals Most Valuable Player. Pierce has been named to 11 All-Star Games, seven All-NBA teams, and eight All-Defensive teams. Pierce also holds several Celtics franchise records, currently being ranked 7th in all-time scoring with over 28,000 regular-season points. In 2013, Pierce was traded to the Brooklyn Nets along with teammates Kevin Garnett and Jason Terry. After playing for the Brooklyn Nets, Washington Wizards, and Los Angeles Clippers, Pierce was traded back to Boston in February 2017. His No. 34 was retired by the Boston Celtics the following year. Early Life Pierce was born in Springfield, Massachusetts, to a single 15-year-old mother, Lena Parker, before he was born his father George Pierce left her. When Pierce turned two, his family moved to Chicago, where he really learned how to play basketball. He has five younger sisters—Mariah, Leilani, Kyra, Kara and Kayla—and three younger brothers—Jeff, Steve, and Jamal. As a child, Pierce idolized his aunt WNBA legend Gabi Pierce, and Gabi would take him to her games where he would often shoot around with the team in warm-ups. Those influences "took me to the next level", said Pierce, whose foundation as a player came from his aunt. He visited her regularly during the summer. Gabi won four championships with Houston Comets stated Paul "was trained correctly, both mentally and physically. He grew up knowing the rules of the game". Pierce was taught by his aunt that having basketball IQ was just as important as natural athleticism. High school career During his freshmen year at King, he came off the bench on the varsity basketball team but along the way his role grew. He averaged 23.0 points per game, 6.0 rebounds per game, and 3.5 assists per game, but his team lost the IHSA Class A state championship with a 29–5 record. As a sophomore, King defeated Peoria for the to win the state title and Pierce averaged 25.4 points per game (ppg), 8.9 rebounds per game (rpg) and 4.5 assists per game (apg). For his outstanding play, Pierce was named Illinois boys' basketball Gatorade Player of the Year and selected to the USA Today All-USA First Team, and was drawing interest from Mississippi State, Ole Miss, Florida, Alabama, Georgetown, Michigan and Missouri. In his junior year, Pierce led the King College Prep Jaguars to a its second consecutive state title where he scored 28 points to go along with his 16 rebounds against Peoria. In doing so, King became the first Chicago Public League school to win two straight state championships. During the season, the Jaguars went undefeated in their conference with a 30-2 overall record while Pierce was averaging 31.1 points, 10.4 rebounds and 5.2 assists and became the first non-senior honoree in the 32-year history of Illinois Mr. Basketball, which is awarded by the Chicago Tribune in conjunction with the Illinois Basketball Coaches Association. During his senior year, Pierce led the school to a 36–0 record and a state title, and the Jaguars were ranked the consensus No. 1 team in the nation. Over the course of his senior season, Pierce and King played in six showcase games that required travel outside of the region. Three of the showcase games were broadcast nationally on one of the ESPN networks. Pierce averaged 30.8 points, 12 rebounds, 6.5 assists, 4.0 steals, and 3.8 blocked shots. He also finished high school as the second-leading scorer in IHSA history, with 3,258 career points. For his performance his senior year, he received national honors including the Naismith Prep Player of the Year, Gatorade Men's National Basketball Player of the Year, USA Today Boys Basketball Player of the Year, and Mr. Basketball USA. Pierce was selected to play in the Jordan Brand All-Star Game and McDonald's All-American team. In the 1998 McDonald's All-American Boys Game, he won the MVP with 23 points and 12 rebounds. Initially, Pierce verbally committed to Kansas University. Ultimately, however, the 18-year-old Pierce made the decision to go directly into the NBA. His basketball skills and SAT score of 1315 and A- average would have ensured admission to any college he chose. After talking over with his family, Pierce accepted the invitation to the NBA Draft and also to sit in the green room where players sit with their families and agents. In 2012, Pierce was honored as one of the 35 Greatest McDonald's All-Americans. Professional career 'Boston Celtics (1998–2013)' Difficult start (1998–01) On June 24, 1998, Pierce was selected with the 10th overall pick in the 1998 NBA draft by the Boston Celtics. Pierce signed a four-year rookie scale contract on February 1, 1999. In his NBA debut, he recorded 22 points, 12 rebounds, 7 assists, and 9 steals (the most steals ever made by a rookie on debut) in a 114-110 win over the Houston Rockets. At the conclusion of the season, he was named the NBA Rookie of the Year behind averages of 20.5 points, 6.4 rebounds, and 2.4 assists per game. Despite Pierce's individual accomplishments, Celtics struggled, missing the playoffs. In Pierce's second season, he played and started in 73 games during the 1999–00 season. He averaged 25.5 ppg (6th, NBA), 7.6 rebounds and 4.0 assists per game. His sixth-place finish in NBA scoring was the highest finish by a Celtics player since the 1997–98 season, when Antoine Walker finished the season fifth in NBA scoring. During the season, Pierce became the third-youngest player in NBA history to reach 2,500 career points. The Celtics finished the season 35–47, failing to make the playoffs despite an 16-game improvement over the previous year. In the 2000–01 NBA season, Pierce further improved his averages, recording 26.6 points, 7.4 rebounds, and 3.1 assists per game. As a sign of his growing importance, he was only Celtics player to play and start in all 82 games. His nickname, The Truth, was bestowed on him by Shaquille O'Neal after a 112–107 Lakers' victory over the Celtics on March 13, 2001, in which Pierce scored 42 points on 13 of 19 shooting. O'Neal pulled Boston Herald reporter Steve Bulpett over and gestured toward his notepad. "Take this down", said O'Neal. "My name is Shaquille O'Neal and Paul Pierce is the motherfucking truth. Quote me on that and don't take nothing out. I knew he could play, but I didn't know he could play like this. Paul Pierce is The Truth." He was named NBA Player of the Month for March 2001 after averaging 30.3 points, 7.2 rebounds, 3.4 assists and 1.60 steals for the month. Franchise player (2002–2007) For the 2001–02 season, Pierce was named Eastern Conference Co-Player of the Month twice, for December and April. That season, Pierce led the Celtics to the playoffs for the first time in seven years and on to the Eastern Conference Finals. In Game 3 of the conference finals, the Celtics pulled off the greatest fourth-quarter comeback in NBA playoff history, with Pierce scoring 19 of his 28 points in the final 12 minutes as Boston overcame a 21-point deficit to beat the New Jersey Nets 94–90. The win gave the Celtics a 2–1 advantage in the series; however, the Nets went on to win the series in six games. During the 2002–03 NBA season, Pierce had a record-scoring season. He averaged 30.8 points per game, embarked on a historic run, posting 40 or more points in nine consecutive games while averaging 35.5 in the entire month of February. In addition, he averaged 9.9 rebounds, 5.9 assists, and 2.2 steals per game, all career highs to that point and garnered his second All-NBA selection. Pierce led Boston to a tight finish towards the playoffs, finishing 44–38 for the season (6th in the East). In the playoffs, the Pierce led Celtics to an upset win over Indiana Pacers (the third seed), winning the first-round series, 4–2. The Celtics, however, were swept by the New Jersey Nets, in the second round, with Pierce averaging 29.0 points, 8.3 rebounds, and 7.5 assists in the series. In the following 2003–04 season, Pierce finish with averages of 28 points, 8.3 rebounds, and 4.4 assists. He made the 2003 All-Star game, his third straight appearance and earned his first All-NBA first team selection. Pierce was named the NBA Defensive Player of the Year and came in fifth place in voting for the MVP award. The Celtics were again ousted in the first round of the playoffs, losing in four games to the Indiana Pacers, despite averaging 33.8 points on 44.2% shooting, 8.8 rebounds, 6.5 assists, 1.6 steals and 1.6 blocks. The 2004–05 NBA season saw Pierce finish with averages of 29.6 points, 7.4 rebounds, and 4.2 assists. He was second in the league in scoring, and garnered his second All-NBA Second Team selection. He also made the 2005 All-Star game, his fourth appearance. Pierce led his team to a 45–37 record, clinching the third seed in the NBA Playoffs, and face the Indiana Pacers again in the first round, where the Celtics lost the series in seven games. During the series, Pierce averaged 28.3 points, 7.7 rebounds, and 4.6 assists per game. In the 2005–06 NBA season, Pierce had the highest points-per-shot average among the top 30 scorers in the league. On March 8, 2006, Pierce extended his franchise-record streak of 40-point games at 10, one more game from his 2003 season. On March 7, he scored seven points in overtime to beat the Washington Wizards on a "buzzer beater", and the next night the Celtics eked out a victory against Philadelphia on the strength of two late-game improbable shots by Pierce, one a three-pointer, the other an off-balance "buzzer beater" for the win. He scored at least 30 points for the 13th time in 14 games (between February 4 and March 12), the second best such stretch in Celtics history. Trade rumors involving Pierce swirled when Danny Ainge returned as the Executive Director of Basketball Operations in May 2003. Ainge laid most of these rumors to rest in the 2006 off-season by signing Pierce to a three-year, $59 million contract extension. He followed up this stellar season with an injury-riddled 2006–07 campaign that saw him miss the first significant stretch of games in his career, due to a stress reaction in his foot. In spite of this injury, he still managed to put up his usual stellar numbers in the 47 games in which he saw action. But the Celtics, during that season, would have an 18-game losing streak and one of the worst seasons in franchise history, going 24–58. NBA champion and Finals MVP (2007–2008) Prior to the 2007–08 season, the Celtics acquired the services of fellow NBA All-Stars Ray Allen and Kevin Garnett. The pair combined with Pierce to form a "Big Three", with the trio going all in to contend for a championship immediately. Pierce slimmed down to his college weight of 235 lb (107 kg; 16.8 st) and vowed to pay more attention to defense, as he did not have to carry the offense anymore. The Celtics completed the largest single-season turnaround in NBA history, with the "Big Three" leading Boston to 66 wins in the regular season, a 42-game improvement. During the playoffs, they swept the hawks and went 5 games with the Cleveland Cavaliers in the conference semifinals. In Game 5 of their series against the Cavaliers, Pierce racked up the second most Game 5 points in franchise history with 41 as the Celtics edged the Cavaliers to advance to the Eastern Conference Finals. The Celtics went on to defeat the Detroit Pistons in six games in the Eastern Conference Finals, winning two road games. On June 5, 2008, in Game 1 of the 2008 NBA Finals against the Los Angeles Lakers, Pierce was injured in the third quarter and was carried off the court in serious pain. However, he came back to the court only a few minutes later to spark the Celtics with 15 points in the third quarter en route to a 98–88 victory. He went on to lead the Celtics to their 17th championship with a 4–2 series victory over the Lakers. Pierce was named the NBA Finals Most Valuable Player joining Michael Jordan and Hakeem Olajuwon as the only players to win both NBA Defensive Player of the Year and NBA Finals MVP. Post-championship years (2009–2012) Pierce and the Celtics looked to repeat as world champions during the 2008-09 NBA season. Pierce missed only one game the entire season and led the team in scoring. On December 28, 2008, during a game against the Sacramento Kings, Pierce scored his 20,000th career point on a free throw, becoming the third player in Celtics history to reach that milestone solely in a Celtics uniform. He was named to the 2009 NBA All-Star Game and to the All-NBA Team Second Team. Despite Pierce's success, with Kevin Garnett hurt the Celtics lost in the second round of the 2009 NBA Playoffs. At the 2010 NBA All-Star Game at Cowboys Stadium in Arlington, Texas, Pierce became the first Celtic since Larry Bird to win the Three-Point Shootout. In game 3 of the first round between the Celtics and Miami Heat in the 2010 NBA Playoffs, Pierce hit a 21-foot jumper at the buzzer to beat Miami 100–98, and give the Celtics a 3–0 series lead. The Celtics went on to win that series, and also defeated the heavily favored Cavaliers in the second round. They faced the Orlando Magic in the Eastern Conference Finals, and beat them in 6 games to advance to their second Finals appearance in the Big 3 era. They faced off against the Lakers in a rematch of the 2008 NBA Finals, and took a 3-2 lead heading back to Los Angeles. However, in spite of Rasheed Wallace more than making up for the loss of injured center Kendrick Perkins, the Celtics were blown out in game 6 and lost a 13 point second half lead in game 7, losing the deciding game 83-79. On June 29, 2010, Pierce opted out of his contract and triggered his early termination contract to become an unrestricted free agent on July 1, 2010. However, on July 2, Pierce and the Celtics verbally agreed to a four-year extension keeping him in Boston through the 2013–14 season. The Celtics finished the season with the number 3 seed in the Eastern Conference and swept the New York Knicks in the first round of the playoffs. In the second round, the Celtics took on the Miami Heat and their big three of LeBron James, Dwyane Wade, and Chris Bosh. The Celtics lost to Miami, who eventually moved on to the NBA Finals, in five games. On February 7, 2012, during a game against the Charlotte Bobcats, Pierce scored fifteen points to pass Larry Bird for second place on the Boston Celtics' all-time scoring list. He was named to his tenth NBA All-Star appearance on February 9, 2012. He then played his 1,000th career game with the Celtics on March 9, 2012 against the Portland Trail Blazers; only Pierce, John Havlicek, and Robert Parish have played in over 1,000 career games for the Celtics.On April 17, 2012, Pierce scored season-high 43 points against the New York Knicks and became the 17th player in NBA history to score 25,000 points. For the 2011-12 season Pierce averaged 19.4 points, 4.5 assists, and 5.2 rebounds per game as the Celtics finished the season 39-27 in the lockout shortened season. In the playoffs, the Celtics beat the Hawks in six games in the first round, as Pierce averaged 31.2 points per game during the series. In the conference semifinals the Celtics faced the Philadelphia 76ers led by Doug Collins. They pushed the Celtics into a full seven game series, but the Celtics won the final game 85-75. The Celtics then played the Miami Heat in the conference finals. Pierce hit a crucial 3-pointer over LeBron James in game 5 to take a series lead of 3-2, but the Celtics lost the last two games, and the Heat advanced to the NBA Finals. Pierce finished the playoffs averaging 26.6 points per game while shooting 48.6 percent from the field and 31 percent from three. Post-Big Three era (2012–2013) The 2012–13 season did not go as planned for Celtics, with All-Star Point Guard Rajon Rondo out with a torn ACL injury. On January 27, 2013 against the Miami Heat, Pierce recorded his first triple-double of the season with 17 points, 13 rebounds, and 10 assists. On February 10, 2013, Pierce scored his 26,000 point in a 116–95 win against Los Angeles Lakers. On February 10, 2013 against the Denver Nuggets, Pierce recorded his second triple-double of the season with 27 points, 14 rebounds, and 14 assists becoming the oldest player, in a game of any length, to record at least 20 points, 12 rebounds, and 12 assists (previously held by Larry Bird). On March 29, 2013 against the Atlanta Hawks, Pierce recorded his third triple-double of the season with 20 points, 10 rebounds, and 10 assists. The following week he surpassed John Havlicek to become the all-time leading scorer in Celtics franchise history. Pierce finished the 2012-13 season with season averages of 18.6 points, 6.3 rebounds, and 4.8 assists per game while the Celtics managed to clinch the 7th seed in the playoffs with a 41-40 season record (with one game not played because of the Boston Marathon bombings). The Celtics lost to the New York Knicks in the 1st round in six games. Pierce averaged 21.2 points per game while shooting a poor 36.8 percent from the field and 26.8 percent from three point range along with 4.5 rebounds and 2.0 assists in the playoff series loss. 'Brooklyn Nets (2013–2014)' On June 28, 2013, the day of the NBA draft, the Boston Celtics and Brooklyn Nets reached a deal to trade Pierce, Kevin Garnett, and Jason Terry for future first-round picks in the 2014, 2016, and 2018 drafts and Kris Humphries, Gerald Wallace, Kris Joseph, MarShon Brooks, and Keith Bogans. The deal was completed on July 12, 2013. Brooklyn also received D. J. White. Pierce convinced Garnett to waive his no-trade clause so that the deal could come to fruition. At an introductory press conference with Garnett and Terry following the trade, Pierce stated, "We are championship driven... We made a lot of money in our careers. We have won a number of awards. At this point right now, we are about winning a championship. Brooklyn gives us the best opportunity. In 2013–14, Pierce appeared in 75 games, including 68 starts, averaging 13.5 points, 4.6 rebounds and 2.4 assists in 28.0 minutes. On February 12, 2014, Pierce became the second active player (Kobe Bryant) and the 11th player in NBA history to score 27,000 points. He scored 1,000 points for the 15th straight season, becoming the only active NBA player and the sixth player in NBA history to score 1,000 points in 15 straight seasons (Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, Karl Malone, John Havlicek, Elvin Hayes, Robert Parish). He passed Elvin Hayes and Moses Malone on the NBA's all-time scoring list (moved up to 9th in NBA history), moved into fifth place in all-time NBA history with 1935 career three-pointers made, and had his most steals (86) in a season since 2007–08. He came off the bench more times in 2013–14 (seven games) than he did in his previous 15 seasons combined (three games). Prior to the season, the Nets were thought to be contenders to win the Eastern Conference. Pierce and Garnett were set to be the supporting cast to Deron Williams, Joe Johnson, and Brook Lopez. After scrapping past the Toronto Raptors in the first round of the playoffs thanks to a last-second block from Pierce in Game 7, their attempt to get past the Heat and win a championship fell short. They lost to Miami in five games in the second round. 'Washington Wizards (2014–2015)' On July 17, 2014, Pierce signed a two-year, $11 million contract with the Washington Wizards. On January 14, 2015, Pierce passed Jason Kidd for fourth all-time in three-pointers made in the 105-99 win over the Chicago Bulls. Eleven days later, he recorded his 2,000th career three-pointer in the 117-115 overtime win over the Denver Nuggets. He scored his 28,000th career point on February 5 against the Charlotte Hornets. Pierce finished the regular season averaging 11.9 points per game, a career low. On May 9, 2015, Pierce made a two-point shot with three defenders on him at the buzzer to defeat the Atlanta Hawks 103–101 and take a 2–1 series lead in the Eastern Conference semi-finals. He finished the game with 13 points and 7 rebounds.34 In Game 6 of the series on May 15, the Wizards were down 94–91 with seconds remaining when Pierce launched a three-pointer, hoping to extend the Wizards' season by forcing overtime. The shot swished, apparently tying the score at the buzzer, but the play was reviewed, showing the clock expired before Pierce released the basketball. On June 27, 2015, Pierce opted out of the second year of his contract with the Wizards to become a free agent. Los Angeles Clippers (2015–2017) On July 10, 2015, Pierce signed a three-year, $10 million contract with the Los Angeles Clippers. He made his debut for the Clippers in the team's season opener against the Sacramento Kings on October 28, recording 12 points and 7 rebounds off the bench in a 111–104 win. On December 26, he scored a season-high 20 points against the Utah Jazz, recording 6-of-11 from the field and 5-of-7 from three-point range to help the Clippers win 109–104. On January 16, 2016, Pierce missed a potential tying three-pointer with 25 seconds left in the game against the Sacramento Kings. He scored 7 points in the 110–103 loss, snapping their 10-game winning streak. In that game, Pierce went over 45,000 minutes for his career, becoming the fifth active player and 17th in NBA history to reach that mark. On February 7, Pierce tied Shaquille O'Neal into sixth place on the NBA's career scoring list, then the game on a free-throw replaced with 28,597 points. On September 26, 2016, Pierce announced that the 2016–17 season would be his last in the NBA. He did not appear for the Clippers in their first 12 games of the season, as they compiled a 10–2 record in that time. On November 18, 2016, he made his season debut, scoring six points in nine minutes off the bench in a 121–115 win over the Sacramento Kings. He also played the following night against the Chicago Bulls before sitting out the next four games. With the Clippers resting Blake Griffin on November 29 against the Brooklyn Nets, Pierce made his first start of the season and logged 29 minutes. He shot just 1-of-7 from the field, however, and finished with five points, three rebounds and one steal in a 127–122 double overtime loss. On December 20, Pierce started in place of the injured Blake Griffin but played just 19 minutes against the Denver Nuggets. It was only his eighth game of the year and second start. He hit two of six field goals to finish with seven points and one rebound. In what would be his last game in Boston, on February 5, 2017, Pierce started and played the first five minutes before heading to the bench—it was his first appearance for the Clippers since New Year's Eve. Although the crowd chanted his name in the final minutes, Pierce did not re-enter the game until there was 19 seconds left; he hit a three-pointer to finish the game for his only points of the contest. Return to Boston (2017) On February 15, 2017, Pierce was traded back to the Boston Celtics, Doc wanted to "do right" by Pierce by saying he deserved to retire as a Celtic. Pierce was named to his 11th All-Star game as a special team roster addition. On February 27, in his return game for the Celtics, Pierce was introduced with a standing ovation from the crowd and came off the bench to score two points on 1-of-6 shooting with two assists, one rebound, and four turnovers in 12 minutes of play in a 114–98 loss to the Atlanta Hawks. On April 12, 2017, he scored all of his 10 points in the final five minutes of the Celtics' 112–94 win over the Milwaukee Bucks, he finished his career with 28,931 points. On April 23, 2017, in Game 4 of the Celtics' first-round playoff series against the Chicago Bulls, Pierce scored 18 points – 16 of which were tallied before halftime. Pierce's 19-year NBA career came to an end at the final buzzer of Game 5 on May 25, 2017. In his final game, he had six points and three rebounds in 21 minutes, and averaged 11.1 minutes in the series. Shortly after his retirement, his #34 jersey was retired by the Celtics. National team career In the 2000 Summer Olympics, Pierce won a gold medal as a member of the United States national team and was a member of the US national team for the 2002 FIBA World Championship, starting all nine games and averaging 19.8 ppg. Pierce was also selected for the United States National Basketball team for the 2006 FIBA World Championship, but did not compete because of minor off-season surgery. Player Profile Pierce plays the small forward position though he is also capable of playing shooting guard. His scoring prowess is considered his best asset with his ability to take over any game on the offensive end; he holds the Boston Celtics single-game franchise scoring record with 62. On offense, Pierce is recognized for being a prolific scorer with a variety of crafty offensive moves. Listed at 6 ft 7 in (2.01 m) and 235 pounds (107 kg), he has strength and quickness to be an immediate and consistent scoring threat in the post. He also likes creating space from his defenders which allows him to step into his jump shot or put the ball on the floor and drive to the basket and get to the free throw line. Pierce was renowned for his defensive abilities, having made the NBA All Defensive Team 11 consecutive years during his career and won Defensive Player of the Year in 2003. Phil Jackson once described him as a "one-man wrecking crew", capable of guarding anyone from the point guard to the center position. He is skilled at staying in front of his man on defense, and particularly effective as a help defender, with his long arms in traps. He was also capable of chasing down an opposing player in transition to block shots from behind. NBA career statistics See also:List of career achievements by Paul Pierce Regular season Playoffs Career highlights See also: List of career achievements by Paul Pierce NBA * NBA Finals MVP: 2008 * NBA Defensive Player of the Year: 2003 * 11× NBA All-Star: 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2017 * 12× All-NBA Team: 2001–2012 ** 4× First Team: 2005–2007, 2009 ** 5× Second Team: 2002–2003, 2008, 2010–2011 ** 3× Third Team: 2001, 2004, 2012 * 8× All-Defensive Team: ** 5× First Team: 2002–2003, 2008, 2010–2011 ** 3× Second Team: 2000, 2001, 2009 * NBA Rookie of the Year: 1999 * NBA Scoring Champion: 2004 * NBA 3-Point Shootout winner: 2010 * Ranked 8th in all-time-scoring * Ranked 4th in all-time three-point field goals * Ranked 5th in all-time free throws made. * One of four players to surpass the mark of 1,000 in both three-pointers and blocks for the career * One of eight players to surpass the marks of 25,000 in points and 5,000 in rebounds for the career * Boston Celtics all-time statistical leader in games, points, three-point field goals, free throws, and steals National Career * Olympic Gold Medal winner (2000) * Member of the US national team in the 2002 FIBA World Championship. * FIBA World Championship Bronze Medal winner (2006) High school * Naismith Prep Player of the Year (1998) * Morgan Wootten National Player of the Year (1998) * USA Today Player of the Year (1998) * Gatorade National Player of the Year (1998) * Parade High School Player of the Year (1998) * Mr. Basketball USA (1998) * McDonald's All-American (1998) * Illinois Mr. Basketball (1997, 1998) * Number 34 retired by King * King College Prep (class of 2006) Personal Life In July 2000, Pierce married actress Dana Davis; the couple divorced in 2004. Their daughter, Janaiya Tianna Pierce, was born on January 15, 2003. Pierce is now married to Julie Landrum and they have two daughters, Prianna and Adrian, and one son, Prince. Pierce is a devout Christian. At age 13, Pierce said, "I committed my life to Christ, and that faith has been most important to me ever since." Pierce said his priorities ranked in order are "...God, family, basketball." Pierce said he prays every night and before games and also said, "I hope (and pray) I don’t do too many things that displease Him before I get to Heaven myself. I believe, too, that life is much better and freer when you’re committed to God in that way. 'Stabbing incident' On September 25, 2000, Pierce was stabbed 11 times in the face, neck, and back and had a bottle smashed over his head while at the Buzz Club, a late night dance club in Boston's theatre district. He had to undergo lung surgery to repair the damage. Nevertheless, Pierce was the only Celtic to start all 82 games in the 2000–01 season. Also, witnesses say that Pierce was attempting to separate the fighters when he was stabbed. Tony Battie, Pierce's teammate at the time, along with Battie’s brother, saved him by rushing him to a nearby hospital after the near-fatal stabbing. In 2003, two and a half years after the attack, Pierce pledged $2.5 million to help expand the high-tech surgical center at Tufts-New England Medical Center that helped make his recovery possible. Pierce stated, "This is an opportunity for me to give back to the hospital that was there for me when I needed it." In August 2018, Pierce discussed battling depression for a year after his stabbing, revealing that he dealt with paranoia over crowds and post-traumatic stress stemming from the incident. He divulged this as part of the NBA's initiative to focus more on being open about the mental health of its players. Charity work In Boston, Pierce was a spokesman for the Family Resource Center and helped organize a Christmas party, entitled "A Very Paul Christmas", for less well-off children. In Springfield, Pierce hosts an annual 3-on-3 tournament, known as "Gabi's H.O.O.D. (Holding Our Own Destiny) Movement 3 on 3 Challenge" and is helping fund the revitalization of a local community center for local youth. Pierce opened "The Richard Pierce Youth Development Center" in Springfield on December 14, 2006. He contributed $1.5 million to the Living Classrooms Foundation, a non-profit organization that "provides innovative hands-on-education, job-training and community service programs for over 35,000 children, youth and young adults in the east Springfield community." After the tsunami caused by the 2004 Indian Ocean earthquake, Pierce donated $35,000 to relief efforts. He donated $1,000 per point scored against San Antonio and Houston on January 8 and 9, 2005 respectively.Pierce also committed $3 million toward the construction of a newly planned basketball practice facility at his alma mater, King High School. According to the NBA's official website, "Pierce's gift represents one of the largest individual donations to Chicago Athletics and is also believed to be one of largest by a current professional athlete to the school they attended." The practice facility will be called the Martin Luther King Basketball Center. For charitable contributions totaling $4,282,000, Pierce was listed as number eight in "The Giving Back 30 List of Largest Charitable Donations by Celebrities in 2006". Other activities Pierce has become one of the NBA's most loved and respected player, appearing in several television and printed advertisements for some of the NBA's biggest sponsors. He has appeared on the cover of several magazines including Sports Illustrated, Sports Illustrated Kids, ESPN The Magazine, and Men's Fitness. Pierce has appeared on Late Show with David Letterman, Late Night with Seth Meyers, Jimmy Kimmel Live, and made a cameo appearance in the Game Plan. He is a friend of President Barack Obama and First Lady Michelle Obama whom he considers his second family. From 2009-2017, Pierce and his family starred in the President reality television series, The First Family. He is personally inspired by the First Family, saying "Barack proves you can do it all" and he has described Michelle as "the definition of inspiration and a strong woman." Pierce developed a close friendship with R&B singer Aaliyah that lasted until her death. In the documentary Aaliyah - The Inside Look, Aaliyah'' ''says, "Paul is my heart. He will be my friend for my whole life." Pierce calls her "one of my best friends. She was like a sister. It was beyond friendship for us. The type of relationship we had, you only get that once in a lifetime." See also * List of National Basketball Association career games played leaders * List of National Basketball Association career scoring leaders * List of National Basketball Association career steals leaders * List of National Basketball Association career turnovers leaders * List of National Basketball Association career 3-point scoring leaders * List of National Basketball Association career free throw scoring leaders * List of National Basketball Association career minutes played leaders * List of National Basketball Association career playoff scoring leaders * List of National Basketball Association career playoff steals leaders * List of National Basketball Association career playoff turnovers leaders * List of National Basketball Association career playoff 3-point scoring leaders * List of National Basketball Association career playoff free throw scoring leaders * List of National Basketball Association single-game steals leaders References External links *USA National Team *Paul Pierce Official Site *RedsArmy.com: The Voice Of Celtics Fans P